POCKY GAME
by rhankidu fujimaru
Summary: "Hei, kau hanya boleh bermain pocky game denganku yah Kou. Aku tidak mau kalau orang lain malah ketagihan. Seperti aku sekarang ini"


**Summary:** _"Hei, kau hanya boleh bermain pocky game denganku yah Kou. Aku tidak mau kalo orang lain malah ketagihan. Seperti aku sekarang ini"_

 **Disclaimer:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre:** romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate:** T+

 **Pairing: Inaho x Slaine**

 **Warning:** OOC, typo, BL, absurd, bahasa berantakan

 **Dont Read it, if you dont like story about BL**

" **Pocky Game"**

Inaho menepik sinar mentari pagi yang mendarat di wajahnya dengan tangan. Di atasnya matahari perlahan mulai meninggi, sekali lagi dia melirik jam tangannya yang dia pasangkan di tangan kiri, sambil tangan kanannya memainkan ponsel. Dia sudah sepuluh menit menunggu di depan pintu pagar rumah pacarnya. Rumah dengan gaya arsitektur Eropa abad pertengahan. Beberapa kali dia mendengar nama kekasihnya disebut oleh calon coret oleh sang pemilik rumah. ' _Semalam pasti dia begadang farming game lagi_ , _hari ini dia harus kuceramahi lagi sepertinya'_ batinnya.

"Maaf Orenji-iro, aku kesiangan" suara permintaan maaf itu diikuti dengan keluarnya sosok sang pujaan hati. Warna rambutnya terlihat cerah, singkron dengan warna matahari pagi itu. Senyum lebar dari sang pemilik surai pirang itu tidak kalah indahnya di hadapan penglihatan Inaho, niat awalnya _'ceramah'_ mendadak sirna begitu melihat sosok bagai malaikat di hadapannya. "Kau tau? Semalam hari terakhir event game, jadi aku begadang sampai detik terakhir. Lumayan materialnya untuk leveling dan skill character game ku. Saat selesai tau tau sudah jam 4 subuh" pria bersurai pirang itu langsung melanjutkan ceritanya. Tidak menunggu Inaho membalas sapaannya.

"SLAINE SAAZBAUM TROYARD...!" Dari dalam rumah terdengar suara Papa Slaine memanggil, Si pirang langsung menghentikan ceritanya dan membalikkan badan ke pintu rumah.

"Kaizuka" Bisik Inaho dengan suara nyaris tidak terdengar, tetapi masih sempat didengar oleh Slaine dan membuat si pirang sedikit melirik Inaho jahil. Ya Inaho memang akan selalu menyebut nama marganya jika mendengar ada yang memanggil Slaine dengan nama lengkapnya.

' _Nama lengkapmu itu Slaine Saazbaum Kaizuka Troyard, Kau juga orang Jepang sama sepertiku. Jadi abaikan omongan anak-anak kecil itu yang mengatakan kau bukan orang Jepang" anak kecil berambut coklat itu mengusap pelan surai pirang Slaine sambil memberikan sekotak biskuit stick._

' _Ahorenji! Namaku itu Slaine Saazbaum Troyard, Kaizuka itu namamu.' Si pirang mengambil biskuit itu. Melap ingusnya sambil tersenyum. Memamerkan deretan gigi rapihnya._

' _Suatu saat kau akan memakai nama Kaizuka, saat kita menikah' dengan tenang Inaho mengatakan hal itu._

' _Baka! Aho! Kita masih lima tahun!, ehh tidak kau masih empat tahun. Kita belum boleh bahas menikah atau semacamnya. Baka! Aho!" wajah putih Slaine memerah seketika mendengar ucapan Inaho._

"Kau melupakan bekalmu anak muda!" lanjut suara pria paruh baya itu sambil memberikan 2 kotak bekal kepada Slaine. Satunya untuk nak Inaho, sebagai permintaan maaf karna membuatnya menunggu."

"Terima Kasih" Inaho mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil, saking kecilnya senyum itu nyaris tidak terlihat. Orang-orang yang tidak begitu mengenal Inaho pasti tidak akan tau jika saat ini dia sedang tersenyum.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Yo Slaine~~" seorang pria jangkung langsung duduk di hadapan Slaine. Dari mulutnya dia memainkan ujung pocky, sedang ujung lainnya seolah diacungkan kepada Slaine.

"Apasih Harklight!" Slaine menaikan nada suaranya, mendorong wajah pria di hadapannya agar tidak terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Ya ampun, tidak kusangka Slaine tidak tau hari apa ini. Lihat di sekelilingmu. Lihat? Apa yang dipegang semua orang? Hari ini tanggal sebelas bulan sebelas, yang artinya pocky day~~~ yaampun masa Slaine tidak tau?"

"Bukan tidak tau! Aku tau! Hanya saja aku tidak mau berpockygame dengan orang yang tidak kusuka!" Wajah Slaine kembali memerah.

 _ **Flashback tiga tahun silam**_

' _Ahorenjiiro.. emmm itu.." Slaine tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, dengan gerakan tiba tiba Inaho langsung menyuapi Slaine dengan sebatang biskuit coklat. Wajah Slaine merah, tapi tidak dengan Inaho. Kini jarak kedua wajah mereka hanya sepanjang biskuit stick itu yang masing masing ujungnya mereka gigit. Slaine bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Inaho, dan aroma jeruk yang merupakan ciri khas Inaho. Slaine menutup matanya pelan, membiarkan Inaho melanjutkan permainannya. Satu detik, dua detik, sampai sepuluh detik, tidak ada yang terjadi. Inaho tidak menciumnya, etooo maksudnya Inaho tidak menyelesaikan pocky game nya sampai selesai. Slaine membuka matanya. Tepat di hadapannya, dia melihat Inaho sedang tersenyum jahil. Senyum yang Slaine yakini hanya ditujukan Inaho untuknya._

" _Kenapa kau menutup matamu Kou?" panggilan sayang Inaho dari kata Komori akhirnya keluar. Ada alasan kenapa Inaho memakai nama itu untuk Slaine, karna kebiasaan Slaine begadang sampai subuh untuk bermain game._

" _Aho! BAKA!" Wajah Slaine memerah, sangat merah. Bukan karna marah, tapi karna malu._

" _Aku heran, kenapa sih orang-orang di sekolah kita sangat meributkan hal seperti ini?" Inaho memaikan sepotong biskuit stick, sisa yang tadi dimakannya. "Padahal kalo ini berciuman langsung saja seperti ini" tepat kalimatnya selesai, Inaho langsung mendaratkan ciumannya tepat dibibir Slaine. Lima menit, sepuluh menit, hampir lima belas menit lamanya, bibir mereka saling beradu. Sampai Slaine akhirnya mendorong tubuh Inaho, agar sedikit menjauhinya karna mereka sama sama kehabisan nafas. Slaine terengah engah, begitu pula Inaho. "Ciuman rasa biskuit stick tidak buruk juga" Inaho kembali memandang wajah Slaine._

" _A..apa?" Slaine terbata bata. Ini memang bukan ciuman pertamanya, tapi tetap saja dia selalu kikuk setiap kali habis berciuman dengan Inaho._

" _Hei, kau hanya boleh bermain pocky game denganku yah Kou. Aku tidak mau kalo orang lain malah ketagihan. Seperti aku sekarang ini"_

" _AHORENJINO BAKA!"_

 _ **End of flashback**_

"Jadi, Slaine membenciku?" Wajah Harklight terlihat sedih mendengar ucapan Slaine

"Bukan, maksudku. Aku tidak mau melakukan pocky game jika... ett ooo, jika bukan dengan Inaho... Ahhhh.. iyaa, tadi guru memanggilku!" Dengan wajah masih sangat merah, Slaine meninggalkan kelasnya, membawa tasnya. Di tempat duduknya Harklight hanya bisa tersenyum kecut memandang punggung Slaine yang meninggalkan kelas mereka.

Slaine beberapa kali menepuk pipinya, berharap agar semburat merah di wajahnya menghilang dengan cepat. Tindakan bodoh karna hal itu justru membuat wajahnya semakin merah. Dengan tas yang tanpa sengaja dia bawa tadi Slaine baru sadar begitu tiba di depan pintu kelas Inaho. Kelas mereka memang terpisah. Slaine satu tingkat di atas Inaho. Takut takut, si pirang mengintip dari kaca pintu kelas Inaho. Terlihat Inaho sedang memandang ponselnya yang dia mainkan sejak tadi. Sementara di dekatnya dua sahabat Inaho terlihat sedang asik membicarakan sesuatu. Sekalipun terlihat seperti tidak mendengarkan ocehan sahabatnya, Slaine yakin kalau pacarnya itu sedang menyimak.

"'Apakah Inaho sudah bermain pocky game dengan orang lain yah?'"

Untuk kedua kalinya sepagi ini Slaine spontan membalikkan badannya. Suara bisikan jahil Asseylum di belakang telingannya sontak membuatnya terkejut.

"Hi.. Hime! Sedang apa di sini?" kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Slaine

" Hahaha, Slaine-san lucu. Tentu saja aku di sini, ini kan kelasku. Lalu apa yang dilakukan senior di sini? Mengintip dari kaca pintu?" Asseylum kembali cekikikan, cukup besar sampai beberapa orang di dalam kelas Inaho menoleh, tidak terkecuali Inaho.

"Ahh Hime.. jangan keras keras, bagaimana jika Inaho dengar dan..." Slaine menoleh ke dalam kelas "terlambat" tambahnya

"Dan apa Kou? Ayo lanjutkan, Dan kenapa kau masih membawa tasmu?" Belum sempat Slaine menjawab, Inaho meninggalkan mereka. Kembali ke kelas dan mengambil tasnya juga.

"Eh? Kau mau kemana? Oi Inaho!" Calm bertanya heran.

"Hmm" Inaho diam sejenak tampak memikirkan sesuatu "Bilang saja hari ini aku sakit. Sebagai gantinya kau boleh makan bekal buatan Saazbaum yang enak itu" Inaho menunjuk kotak bekal miliknya -bekal yang pagi ini diberikan oleh papa Slaine- di dalam laci mejanya. Tanpa pikir panjang Calm langsung mengangkat jempol tanda setuju.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Inaho menyibak helai helai rambut pirang Slaine yang menutupi wajahnya. 'Hukuman karna begadang semalam' Inaho membatin. Slaine sedikit menggeliat. Memperbaiki posisi kepalanya yang saat ini menjadikan lengan Inaho bantal. Perlahan si pirang membuka matanya. Matanya keduanya kembali saling bertemu. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka suara. "Mau pocky game ronde kedua?" akhirnya Inaho memecah kesunyian, dengan suara yang sedikit parau diucapakn tepat di telinga Slaine. Mata Slaine melebar, wajahnya memerah "Aho!"

" _Neee,, Orenji-iro, kita mau kemana? Kau yakin hari ini mau bolos sekolah?" Slaine menoleh ke belakang, di sana tampak bangunan sekolah yang semakin kecil seiring langkah kaki mereka menjauh dari sekolah itu._

" _Menghukummu" jawab Inaho sangat singkat_

 _Gleeek. Slaine menelan ludah, dia sudah lama kenal dengan Inaho, jika dia berkata 'menghukum' berarti benar benar menghukum. Slaine mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian beberapa hari ini. Mungkin saja ada kesalahan tanpa sengaja yang dia buat yang membuat Inaho marah. Tidak, tidak ada. Slaine tidak menemukan kesalahan apapun dalam ingatannya. 'Atau jangan jangan saat tadi Harklight, jangan jangan Inaho melihatnya?' si pirang mendadak panik. 'Inaho salah sangka, harus kujelaskan sebelum keadaannya semakin memburuk' Slaine tahu betul, meskipun kelihatannya seperti tidak peduli, tapi Inaho adalah orang paling pencemburu sedunia. Sibuk mengingat dan mengambil kesimpulan sendiri, Slaine bahkan tidak sadar jika saat ini mereka sudah berdiri di depan hotel._

" _Orenji, ini kan... mau apa kita ke sini?" Slaine semakin panik. 'Jangan jangan dia ingin mendorongku dari lantai atas, supaya tidak ada yang boleh mendapatkanku selain dia.' Slaine melirik wajah Inaho. Datar! Tidak ada ekspresi. Slaine semakin takut, dia sama sekali tidak bisa membaca isi pikiran Inaho saat ini. 'pokoknya harus kujelaskan padanya kalau aku dan Harklight tidak ada hubungan apa-apa.' Dengan langkah takut dan gemetar, Slaine mengikuti Inaho ke kamar yang tadi sudah di pesan olehnya._

" _Duduk" Inaho melihat ke arah tempat tidur, menyuruh Slaine duduk. Tidak berpikir dua kali, Slaine mengikuti perintah Inaho._

" _Anu.." takut takut Slaine akhirnya membuka suara. "Sepertinya kau salah paham Orenji, aku dan Harklight, kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa?"_

" _Hm,,, maksudmu?" Inaho bertanya dengan nada bingung_

" _Tadi, dia tiba tiba saja mendekat, tapi kami tidak sampai bermain poc... ehh? Jadi ini bukan tentang Harklight?"_

" _Hah? Tentu saja bukan, aku membawa mu ke sini untuk 'menghukummu'! Tidak ada hubungannya dengan Harklight. Ingat apa yang kukatakan kemarin? Kau jangan begadang terus! Ternyata kau semalam begadang sampai subuh. Kau pasti ngantuk. Makanya kuajak kemari. Tapi kalau kau sebegitu inginnya bermain pocky game, kenapa kita tidak sekalian lakukan di sini?" Inaho seperti mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya, beberapa saat kemudian dia memegang sekotak biskuit stick. Setelah mengeluarkan dari kardus kecilnya Inaho membuka plastik biskuit itu dengan giginya._

 _Slaine perlahan mundur, dirinya seperti melihat kilatan di mata Inaho, kilatan seperti saat Inaho sedang ingin berskidipapapswadikapbiskuitstickahoy. Sial baginya, aksi mundurnya terhalang oleh kepala tempat tidur. Kedua lengan Inaho sudah menguncinya. Dirinya terjebak. Sekelebat sensasi game 3 tahun lalu muncul kembali di ingatannya. Si pirang pasrah, membiarkan Inaho memimpim permainan seperti biasa. Kepalanya sedikit pusing karna kurang tidur, tapi badannya bereaksi lain. Sentuhan sentuhan Inaho membuatnya tidak mau tertidur, setidaknya sebelum permainan ala Inaho berakhir._

Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka suara. "Mau pocky game ronde kedua?" akhirnya Inaho memecah kesunyian, dengan suara yang sedikit parau diucapakn tepat di telinga Slaine. Mata Slaine melebar, wajahnya memerah "Aho!"

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

 **Owari**

Aku kembaliiiiiiii, kangen padaku? Rindu padaku? Heuuuung maafkan karna lama menghilang dan banyak menggantung cerita. Aku kembali dengan berita baik dan berita buruk. Tenang saja, cerita yang gantung akan kulanjutkan yeaaaaaaaay ini berita baiknya. Jadi bagi siapapun yang kangen dengan Inaho dan Slaine, tenang saja~~ akan kuobati rindu kalian (meskipun kapalnya makin kecil sih/sad) . Kabar buruknya, saat mau lanjut cerita yang sempat hiatus setahun lebih, laptopku keyboardnya ngadat dan semua idenya ada di sana, jadi diharap bersabar dulu sampai keyboard laptop hambah sehat kembali. (Yang ini hambah ngetik di tab jadi kalo banyak typo tolong dimengerti). Plussss kalo ceritanya absurd mohon dipahami, anggap saja lagi pemanasan setelah hiatus alias vakum eheeeeeeeeee


End file.
